


Lips of an Angel

by Casey_Wolfe



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst (minor), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Rare Pairings, Romance, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 08:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_Wolfe/pseuds/Casey_Wolfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How do you choose between the two men you love most of all?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, yet another oneshot that got away from me. Seriously, is anyone surprised? Anyway, this is based on the song of the same name. Thanks goes to my gaggle of gals for beta’ing and cheerleading me on. I also couldn’t help myself and made a [fanvid](http://youtu.be/XpIFcyi4o6U) to go with this, although the “plot” is a bit different.

The phone vibrated on the nightstand and Brian brushed the sleep from his eyes as he picked it up to look at the caller ID.  He popped out of bed immediately upon reading it, flipping the phone open and putting it to his ear.  "Dom?" he spoke softly, sneaking out the bedroom door.  "Why're you callin' me so late?"

As he walked down the stairs he didn't hear a reply, but the quiet sound of sobbing.  "Dom?" he asked more gently, worried then.  "Why're you crying?  What's wrong?"

There was a sniff before Dom admitted, “I left Letty.”

Brian’s jaw dropped.  They had been keeping in touch since Dom had called him from Baja- having gotten his burner cell number from Mia.  The blonde hadn’t expected anyone to actually use it- least of all Dom.  Apparently, despite being angry, Dom could see the truth, see what Brian had done for them all, see that Brian hadn’t twisted his feelings as a ruse.

“Are you still in the Dominican?”  He hadn’t liked the idea of what Dom planned to do down there, but he couldn’t deny it was probably a safer place for him to be than in Mexico, and most certainly the States.

“Yeah,” Dom replied.  “I…  Where are you?”  When Brian didn’t reply right away he continued, “I wanna come to you Bri.  Please just tell me.”  He knew Brian wanted him to keep away for a while, knowing full well the cops were on him and that they were much more likely to be picked up together.

“No where you can come to Dom,” he replied honestly.

There was another sniff and clearly the other man was pulling himself together.  “Then I’ll meet you somewhere.  Panama?  I think V’s still there.  Can… can you meet me there?”

“I can’t.”  He shook his head, sighing.  He wanted to meet up with Dom, he really did, but there was no way he was going anywhere in his current predicament.

“Somewhere else then.”  There was desperation in his tone.

“I can’t right now Dom.  I’m sorry.”

Dom growled, not understanding what the issue was.  “Don’t you wanna be with me anymore?”

“Of course I do baby…”

“Then _why won’t you come?!_ ” he accused.

“I don’t have a choice,” Brian attempted.

Dom only snorted, clearly hurt and therefore not willing to listen.  “You know…”  He sighed heavily, but it didn’t defuse the anger in his voice.  “I need you right now.”

“ _Dom…_ ”

Undeterred, he continued.  “But since you can’t apparently be there for me…”  Brian’s heart leapt into his throat.  “You know I’ll always love you, Bri,” Dom spoke, voice lowered in resignation.  “But maybe we should take some time off, or… something.”

“Dom, wait-”  The ending of the call interrupted him.  Brian pulled the phone away from his ear, staring at it in disbelief.  Did Dom…?  Did he just break up with him?  Was that what had happened there?

Taking a deep breath, Brian bit his lower lip, willing the tears already pricking the corner of his eyes not to fall.  He quickly hit the speed dial to call back.  It couldn’t be over…  It just couldn’t be.  When the call went to voicemail, Brian hung up and tried again.  On the third attempt, tears were coming down his cheeks.

“I love you Dom,” he whispered into the phone when the voicemail tone sounded this time.  “I love you.”  He wasn’t sure what else he could say.  He slowly closed the phone, body sagging against the wall.  

Brian took several minutes to collect himself.  He couldn’t let himself fall apart, not now.  He was doing this all for Dom, for his family- Brian just had to remember that.  As much as he wanted to, he was unable to simply take off.  No, he _had_ to focus, had to get this job done.

With that in mind, he went back up the stairs to the master bedroom.

When Brian walked in, he was surprised to hear a gentle voice greet him in the darkness.  “Everything alright Corazon?”

Brian’s lips quirked into a half smile, despite the situation.  “Fine Carter.”  He crawled onto the bed, body draping over his lover’s.  “Did you miss me?” he mused, drawing the conversation to a different topic.

“Mmm, I could go for round two,” Carter answered, a predatory grin crossing his face.  His fingers twinned into blonde locks and pulled Brian down into a passionate kiss.

If only they could have more time together…

* * *

Five years.  Five years he’d gone without Dom ever contacting him again.  It broke Brian’s heart, but at least he had Carter.  Well, in a sense.  There hadn’t been _physical_ contact since the bust in Miami, but they had continued to communicate in other ways.

When Letty appeared in his life, he knew it was only a matter of time before he would end up seeing Dom again.  Sure enough, when Letty ended up murdered, Dom had shown up with a vengeance.  He was stunned to see Brian though, there in Park’s apartment.  Mia had stopped speaking to Brian the same time Dom had, so he had no idea that Brian was with the FBI field office there in LA.

Their interactions from then on were terse and short-tempered.  It had taken them coming to blows and Brian’s bold declaration of “I did it for you Dom!  I just wanted you to come home!” for them to both finally tear down the walls they’d built up.  They had reconnected, and then they’d taken down Braga.

Brian was thinking they were going to be alright after that, that they would get to continue their lives… together.  Except then Dom was sentenced and Brian, well, he wasn’t about to accept that.  He’d _just_ gotten Dom back into his life- and he’d already lost another lover to the system- he wasn’t about to lose him now.

That was how they’d ended up breaking Dom off the bus.  Brian had taken Mia down to Rio, where Vince was- married and with a child now of all things.  She would be safe there, able to hide out.  The feds didn’t really care about her- it was Dom and Brian they wanted.  The pair reunited again in Panama, staying there for about six months before they decided to move back up towards Baja.

Despite being overwhelmingly happy with the return of Dom to his bed, to Brian it seemed like something was missing.

* * *

The phone vibrated on the nightstand.  Dom shifted at the noise but didn't wake from his afternoon nap.  Brian picked it up, noting who it was as he walked out the double doors onto the patio that overlooked the water.  He flipped it open with a smile, accepting the charges.  “Bri?”

“Hey Carter,” he greeted softly, sitting on one of the chairs.  “How’d it go with the parole board?”

“Moved it to next week,” he growled out.  “Knew they were going to try and screw me over.”

Brian frowned.  “Just relax.  They’re trying to throw you off, get you upset so you can’t argue your case for early release as well.  Don’t let ‘em get to you.”

Carter sighed heavily.  “You’re probably right.”  There was a pause, and Brian took the moment to look into the bedroom where Dom was still sleeping soundly.  Their afternoon romp would most likely keep him out for a bit, though he still had to keep his voice down just in case.  “Had a dream ‘bout you last night.”

Grinning, Brian leaned back in the lounge chair, looking out at the water.  “Yeah?” he asked, voice lowering to a tone that he knew drove the other man crazy.  “Been thinkin’ a you too,” he admitted.  

If someone would have heard him say that, they would think the blonde had lost it.  This was Carter Verone he was talking about after all, the man he’d put behind bars in Miami in order to get pardoned for his own misdeeds.  Except those people would have had no idea about he and Carter’s affair, nor that the criminal was taking a hit so Brian could have his freedom.

“Does he know you’re talking to me?” Carter asked, carefully keeping his tone neutral.

Brian bit his lip, feeling his stomach tightening into knots.  He was betraying both the men he loved, and he knew it.  Although at least Carter had knowledge of Dom- even though there was nothing he could do about it from prison- and while Dom knew about what happened in Miami, he had no idea he’d been keeping in contact with his former flame.

“No,” he answered honestly.  “It’ll only start a fight.”

“Brian…”  Carter sighed.  “What’s going to happen when I’m released?  He’s going to find out.”

They hadn’t talked about Carter’s release directly, seeing as how they weren't sure if it were going to happen or not.  It was always a passing mention, nothing they had ever cared to discuss, knowing the complications involved.  Apparently, Carter was tired of beating around the bush though.

“Can we not talk about this?” Brian ventured.

“Then when are we supposed to?  Brian, I want to come home to you.  Dom’s going to have to know about it sooner or later.”

Brian frowned, looking out at the water.  “Y’know… sometimes I wish he were you,” he admitted.  “Miss you.  Miss _us._ ”

“I miss you too, Corazon.”

His lips quirked a bit at that.  “Guess neither of us are bound to move on from this, huh?”  It was what Brian had been secretly hoping- that their feelings had been a flight of fancy, that they would go away with time, that with Dom back in his life he would be able to forget.  But he never had, and he knew he never would.  Carter meant much more to him than just some one-time fling, but he also knew that Dom meant more than that as well.

“Never, Bri,” he assured.

The blonde hummed, not helping the smile on his face.  “Love hearing you say my name.  Sounds so sweet…”

There was a soft chuckle on the other end.  “Corazon, you’re the one with the lips of an angel.”

Hearing those words from Carter made him feel weak.  He knew he never wanted to lose him, but as he looked in at Dom, he was racked with guilt and confusion.  Carter was expecting to come home to him when he got out- whenever that may be- and Dom was expecting that they could move on from all they had been through… together.

“Never wanna say goodbye,” Brian murmured, not realizing he’d been speaking aloud until he heard the soft agreement on the other end.

What Carter didn’t realize was that Brian was speaking about both of them.

* * *

It was a week later when Brian’s cell rang while he was in the shower that Dom picked it up without thinking about it.  He was certainly not expecting to be asked if he wanted to accept charges, nor that the place inquiring was a jail, but his first thought was that Vince had got his ass into trouble again and Dom had missed his call so he was trying Brian.

“Bri!  Good news!” a male voice burst out when they were connected.

“Who’s this?” Dom graveled out, scowling.

There was a long pause and a muffled, “fuck,” on the other end.  “Where’s Brian?” the man eventually inquired.

“I asked _who this was,_ ” Dom growled out.

“None of your damn business.  Just put Bri on the phone,” the man snapped.

“It _is_ my business.”

“Last time I checked, I called _Brian’s_ phone, not yours.  So no, it’s really not.”  Dom could practically hear the sneer, which only served to make his growl deepen.

“Dom?”  Brian’s voice had him spinning around, seeing the blonde there with a towel around his waist, another drying out his curly locks.  “Who’s that?”

“Dunno,” he grunted, holding the phone out.  “Know anyone in prison?”

He watched Brian visibly pale, and snatch the phone away.  “Hello?”

“Your boyfriend’s too nosey,” Carter quipped, and blue eyes danced up to look at Dom, wondering what he knew.  The man was stone-faced though, crossing his arms over his chest.  As though reading his mind, Carter continued, “No, he didn’t get my name.  Not that I expect that will help you much.”

Brian snorted.  “You think?”  He took a deep breath then, attempting to act nonchalant as he wandered into the kitchen.  “So, what you need?” he inquired, trying to sound casual.  He grabbed a couple of Coronas, offering one to Dom who had trailed him from the livingroom.

“Parole board meeting was today, remember?”

“Oh yeah.  How’d it go?”  He wasn’t completely successful in taking all of the excitement from his voice if Dom’s sour expression was any indication.  He knew given enough time, Dom’s wheels would start turning, and he may stumble on the answer.

"I'm out next week.  No probation, which means no travel restrictions."  Brian could hear his bright smile and had to stifle one of his own.  "I'm coming home baby."

Brian felt the color draining from his face and Dom tried to step up next to him, but the blonde shook his head and backed off.  "Umm, just gimme a minute," he told his lover, sneaking out the side door from the living room to the same patio that overlooked the sea where he conversed with Carter most of the time.  

"Carter, that's..."  He paused.  "That's great," he finally said, though he knew it had a hollow ring to it.

"Well, don't be so excited," the other man replied.

"Sorry baby," he replied, "just surprised is all."

"Not me.  I have damn good lawyers, remember?"

Brian huffed at that, quirking his lips.  "Yeah, I remember."  They were the best dirty money could buy, which meant damn good.  Enough greased palms and they probably would have done about anything.

“So, you picking me up, or am I coming to you?”

Again the blonde froze, for once feeling completely out of control of a situation.  “I’m still kind of wanted, remember?”

Carter snorted, as he was still sour about the whole thing.  After all, he’d done what he had to make sure Brian was safe, and then the blonde had turned around and committed several felonies to free Dom from a long sentence of his own.  “I’ll come to you then,” he concluded simply.

“Carter, I dunno if that’s such a good idea…”

“Think they’re likely to be watching me?” he inquired.

It actually was a fair question, and they had been extremely careful since they started communicating so that people wouldn’t know it was Brian he was calling or getting packages from.  It was a clever scheme, involving coded postcards, burner cellphones, and other tactics.  The last postcard Carter had received was one of a beach in Baja with the words “wish you were here.”  The number on it was to the garage he and Dom and been working at, and when he’d called, one of the other employees had provided Brian’s newest cell number.

“I dunno,” Brian answered honestly.  “But… if you come here…  Dom…”

“I don’t care what he has to say,” Carter spat, venom behind every word.  “I’m not staying away from you any longer.  He’s just going to have to deal with it.”  When there was no reply, he continued, “You’re _mine,_ Brian.  You know that, don’t you?”

Carter could really be a possessive bastard.  Then again, Dom wasn’t any better.  He just wasn’t ready to deal with the explosion of them meeting.  He didn’t want to lose either of them, but that’s what was bound to happen if Carter showed up.

“Yours,” Brian confirmed, because he was.  

As much as it pained him knowing what Dom would have to say, and knowing how much he would be hurt, Brian missed Carter terribly.  He hadn’t felt the man’s presence in nearly six years, and just thinking about it made him ache in ways he never thought possible.  The idea of being separated from him again…  It was the same way he felt about the possibility of Dom being torn away.

“Damn, time’s up,” Carter grumbled.  “Talk to you soon, Corazon.”

“Sure,” Brian replied softly, still reeling with emotions.

“Love you, Bri.”

“Yeah…  Love you too.”

As he hung up the phone, he leaned against the railing of the patio, resting his head against his arms.  Everything was going to hell in a hand basket, and he only had himself to blame.

It was a few minutes before Dom joined him outside, face hardened in barely contained anger.  “Who was that?” he asked, keeping his voice under control- at least for the moment.

Brian sighed heavily, turning to sit on the rail, somehow managing to look Dom in the eye.  “Carter Verone.”  He watched his partner tense, a flurry of emotions crossing his face, though rage certainly stood out among them.  Brian barely got out, “He’s being released from prison,” before Dom punched him right across the face.

“You fucking piece of shit!” Dom spat, watching the blonde hold his jaw.  “You lied to me!”

“I didn’t lie,” Brian replied.

“No, you just snuck around behind my back!” Dom corrected himself sarcastically.  “How could you?!”  The hurt he was feeling leeched into his voice then.

“Dom…” he tried gently, stepping towards him.

“Don’t!” Dom hissed, reeling back from his outstretched hand.  “I can’t fucking _believe_ you…”  Brian frowned, looking properly whipped and ashamed in equal measure.  Not that that began to make it up in Dom’s eyes.  “Get out,” he ended up growling.

Brian’s head jerked up, looking at him wide-eyed.  “Dom, I-”

“Get out!” Dom snarled, nostrils flaring as he got right into Brian’s face.  “I don’t wanna see you again.”

Brian was shocked, barely able to stay standing when Dom slammed their shoulders together as he passed by on the way to the beach.  As he stormed off, the blonde yelled after him, “Dom!  I love you!”  He noticed the man hesitate, head tilting as though he were going to look back at him, but in the end he kept walking.  Brian was left there, feeling sick to his stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know what you’re thinking... Verone would be on probation and all that. But remember, crooked lawyers. So, we’re gonna say enough palms got greased that he doesn't have to deal with anything else.


	2. Chapter 2

He fucked up.  He knew he fucked up.  That didn’t stop him from feeling any less angry.  After all they’d been through, the least Dom could have done was _listen_ to him.  But it didn’t matter.  At the end of the day it was Brian in the wrong, and he knew that.  The fact he’d hurt Dom…  He could never forgive himself for that.

While Dom stayed away, the blonde dressed and gathered up his personal belongings, tossing the bags into the back of his royal blue Skyline.  He’d hoped the entire time that his lover would come inside, would just talk about it with him, but he never did.  Brian had taken one last look to the home they shared, to the beach where Dom remained standing by the waves deep in thought, and remorsefully gotten into the car and drove away.

He had driven into town, not making it far, before he realized he needed a drink.  So he made his way to a dive where the locals hung out, where he and Dom had come on occasion.  He paid for a whole bottle of their best tequila, intending to drink it all.  There at the back table of the bar, lost in the shadows, he was doing a good job of doing just that.

Day turned to night, and as the evening wore on and more patrons came and went, he remained there.  Lost in thought, and about half the bottle down, he barely noticed the shadow that fell over him.  “Shouldda known I’d find ya here, Buster,” a graveled voice said.

“Dom?” he questioned, forcing his head off the table, eyes attempting to focus.  “Mmm, can’t be.  I’ve had far too much booze,” he finally decided, knowing Dom was far too mad at him.  It could only have been an illusion.

“I’ll agree with that,” said illusion replied, taking a seat.  Brian only groaned, head falling back to the table, staring at the shot he had poured sitting in front of him.  Except, Dom stole the glass from him, throwing it back before slamming it down to the table.  He pried the bottle from Brian’s hand, pouring another.  Once he drunk that as well, he stared hard at Brian.  “I still love you, y’know.”

Brian shook his head, but then groaned softly when that motion caused the room to sway.  “No…  I betrayed you.  Can’t love me after that.”

“Shouldn’t,” Dom answered evenly.  “Except that when I came back to the house after cooling off… You were gone.”

“You told me to leave,” Brian pointed out with a slur.

Ignoring that, Dom continued, “You were gone, and the house just felt... empty.  It’s just not right without you being there.”  He paused, furrowing his brows.  “Still, I dunno that I can go back now.  You hurt me, Bri.  You made me believe that part of your life was over, but…”  He shook his head.

“Sorry, Dom,” the blonde murmured.  He heaved a sigh, pouring another shot with an unsteady hand.  “Can’t ever make it up to you… make it right.”  He threw the drink back, grimacing.  “I can’t tell ya what you wanna hear.”

Dom looked over the very inebriated blonde, not wanting to see him in such a state.  “And what is it you think I wanna hear O’Conner?”

Brian made a face, crinkling his nose.  He drank another shot before answering.  “You want me… to say I don’t love ‘im.”  He looked up with Dom, sadness crossing his features.  “Can’t.”

Dom felt like he’d been punched in the stomach.  “How can you love him?” he demanded, leaning onto the table to get in his face.  “When you say you love me?”

“I _do_ love you, Dom,” he insisted, and said man had to pull away from the heavy scent of alcohol on Brian’s breath.  “I swear I do.  You’re one of the best things that’s ever happened to me.  We’re perfect together.  You make me feel alive, and _wanted_ , and that I _matter._ ”  Remembering something he’d been told back in LA, his lips quirked.  “It’s always been you, Dom…  Always loved you, and always will.”

Dom shook his head.  He could tell everything Brian said was the truth, that it came from the heart.  Still…  “That doesn’t tell me how you could love him then too.”

Sighing, Brian took yet another shot, trying to think of how to say it.  “It’s like… like Carter’s another piece of the puzzle.  When I was with him, it felt like I did when we were in LA.  We just had this… connection.  It was only a short time, but, after the job was done, I just knew…”  There was a pause for a drink.  “I love him too.  I dunno what else to say, or how to explain it.”

Once again, Dom saw the truth in his words.  This time when Brian went to pour a shot, Dom caught the neck of the bottle, drawing his attention.  Their eyes met, and Dom couldn’t help but see the lost look in those blue depths.  Perhaps that was what had him replying, “Let’s go home, Bri.”

Taken back, Brian actually jumped a little.  “Yeah?”

Dom smiled softly and gave a nod.  “Yeah, baby,” he said, standing and offering the blonde a hand.

It was probably crazy of him, Dom knew, but he still loved Brian more than anything, and he wouldn’t simply let that go.

* * *

In the days that followed, Carter tried to call but Brian hit the ignore button.  His heart couldn’t handle talking to Carter, as much as he owed the man an explanation.  He was hoping the other man would take the radio silence as a hint, and that he wouldn’t come looking for him when he was released.  Brian knew better though, and honestly some part of him ached at the thought of never seeing Carter again.

All the same, a few days after Carter’s scheduled release, Brian and Dom were wandering around Baja.  They were holding hands, smiling and discussing plans for Dom’s new Roadrunner.  When Brian looked up towards where they’d left his Skyline parked, he stopped dead, shocked at what he saw.

One Carter Verone was leaning his hip against the quarter panel, a cocky grin on his face, arms crossed casually.  He met Brian’s gaze evenly and the blonde felt his breath catch as his chest tightened.  He knew what he’d been trying to tell himself since he and Dom had made up- that he should give up on Carter, even if it hurt him too much to think- but faced with him, Brian felt like crying at the overwhelming joy he was feeling.

Dropping Dom’s hand, the blonde cleared the space between them, latching onto Carter.  He felt strong arms wrapping around him and smiled, burying his face into the crook of the brunette’s neck.  “I can’t…”  He swallowed hard to keep his voice from breaking.  “I can’t believe you’re really here.”

“I told you I’d come for you Corazon,” he replied, so calm and sure.  Fingers thread into his hair, tugging a bit to pull him back, but only enough so that Carter’s lips could find his.  Brian hummed happily, opening his mouth to allow the other’s tongue entrance.  So lost in their passionate reunion, he barely picked up on the fierce growl behind him.

Brian only had a split second between realizing Dom was throwing a punch to the point where he actually stepped in front of it.  When the fist connected with his cheekbone, he yelped, and realized a pulled punch that was not.  Dom’s eyes widened when he realized he’d hit Brian instead, but he barely had gotten an apology out before Carter was on him, throwing a right hook of his own.  Never let it be said that Carter didn’t know how to throw down with the best of them and he was proving it right then.

The pair tussled in earnest, not holding back.  Clearly they had a lot of pent up aggression aimed at the other, seeing an intruder in Brian’s life.  Each got their fair share of hits in, and both were bleeding by the time Brian managed to get in between them enough to pull them apart.

"Enough!" he yelled as they both attempted to get out of his hold.  "The cops are comin'!  We'll deal with this later!"

Sure enough, when they listened they could hear the sirens of the local police- although their cars could never catch a racer.  Brian shoved them towards the Skyline.  "Get in!" he yelled.  He held the driver's seat up and Carter dove in the back with little complaint while Dom slid in the passenger seat.  They were gone in a cloud of smoke before the cops arrived.

* * *

When they parked in the drive, Brian ordered both men out of the car and into the house.  When they tried to argue he shut them up with a stern glare.  “Sit,” he ordered them both and they begrudgingly sat on either side of the table.  “Stay.”

“Not a dog,” Dom grumbled.

Carter smirked.  “That’s debatable.”

“Why you-!”  Dom lunged across the table trying to grab hold of the other man, but he pushed the chair back until it hit the counter, out of Dom’s reach.  

Brian stepped between them again.  “Enough!” he growled at Dom and then turned to Carter as he added, “The both of you!  Now behave until I grab the medical supplies.”  He left the room and quickly retrieved the kit from the hall closet.  At least when he came back all the pair was doing was glaring at each other.

Sighing, Brian set the kit down on the table, looking between them.  Neither seemed to have anything more serious than the next, so he decided the best course of action was to deal with Dom first.  He was certainly the more volatile of the two, and also the one still wound up.  Calming him would be a big step in having a more civil discussion.

“Hands,” Brian ordered and Dom let them drop to the table in front of him with a _flop_.

“‘M fine Bri,” he murmured, though he didn’t meet the blonde’s gaze.

“Well, your face says otherwise.”  Brian didn’t miss Carter’s snicker at that but let it go.  He poured peroxide onto a cotton ball, starting to dab at Dom’s busted knuckles.  There was a little hiss as it started to bubble, but otherwise Dom remained silent.  “You too,” he ordered Carter, repeating the same treatment to the brunette’s hands when they were presented to him.  He made a face but kept quiet.

As Brian moved on to Dom’s face, cleaning his busted lip, he sighed.  “I think we need to talk.”

“You think?” he replied smartly.  Brian cracked him in the back of the head for it and ignored the responding glare.  “‘Ey!  I didn’t do anything!”

“You threw the first punch Dom,” Brian pointed out.

Dom frowned then, not because he was sorry he threw down with Carter but because he’d hurt Brian unintentionally.  “Sorry I nailed ya,” he mentioned, reaching out a hand to cup Brian’s cheek, running his thumb gently over the cheekbone which was already starting to bruise.

“Forget it.”  He looked at the black eye starting to form and smirked.  He got up and went to the freezer, grabbing a bag of frozen vegetables.  “Left eye,” he informed Dom, handing it to him before turning his attention back to Carter.

There was a cut under his right eye that was starting to scab over already, most likely from Dom’s chain-link tungsten ring he wore.  Brian opened it up to clean it properly, and Carter flinched.  “Think my nose is messed up,” he mentioned.

Looking at it, Brian shook his head.  “Don’t think it’s broke.”  He felt it, confirming it was still in place.  It may have popped out temporarily though, or at the least had a solid hit to it as it was starting to swell and bruise.  Another trip to the freezer and another bag.

With everyone patched up, Brian put the kit to the side and looked between them.  “Alright…  Everything in the open.”

After a minute or so with no one saying a word, Carter sighed and lowered the bag from his face.  “What’s there to talk about?  I came to get you and we’re going home.”

“Like hell Brian’s goin’ anywhere with you,” Dom snarled, slamming the bag down as he leaned on the table.

“Didn’t think that was _your_ decision,” Carter snapped back, both glaring at each other.

Brian didn’t say a word.  What _could_ he say?  He had talked to Carter about making a home together again once he was released on more than one occasion.  It wasn’t as though he didn’t _want_ to be with Carter, but he didn’t want to leave Dom either.

“I don’t wanna leave Baja,” Brian finally intervened, looking at Carter evenly.  Dom smirked and sat back, feeling a bit smug thinking Brian had picked him.  “I like it here.”

Carter wasn’t thrown off though and shrugged.  “We can live wherever you want Corazon.  I just thought you’d be happier in Buenos Aires.  Still have the mansion there after all.”  He looked around the small beach home pointedly.  It wasn’t good enough for his Brian as far as he was concerned.  His angel deserved a much more lavish lifestyle than he’d apparently been afforded the past few years.

As though knowing exactly where Carter had been going with that statement, Dom growled.  “There ain’t nothin’ wrong with where we live.  Sorry if it’s not rich enough for your tastes.”  The brunette snorted.  “We do just fine for ourselves, and we happen to like the place we have.  Don’t we Bri?”

Brian nodded.  “This is the kind of place I’ve always dreamed of having,” he admitted, smiling softly at Dom.  

When they had found the house it had spoken to both of their souls.  Brian had always loved the water, and Dom found a certain peace in it as well.  It was a simple home with room enough should the rest of the family decide to visit and away from the other homes to afford some privacy.  The garage with the space to store all their tools and a car project wasn’t a bad bonus either.

“Whatever you want Corazon,” Carter replied.  “You know that.”  Brian gave a half smile, knowing Carter was being sincere.  “I’ve only ever wanted you to be happy.”

“Yeah, well I may not have a shitload of money,” Dom threw at the ex-drug lord, “but I’m the one that’s been here for him.”

“Is that so?”  Carter sneered.  “And where were you six years ago?  When Brian threw away _everything_ to save you and your family?”  Dom frowned, and Carter knew he’d struck the right nerve.  “Where were you when the feds caught him and blackmailed him?  Where were you all that time after that?   _I_ was in prison, doing time so Bri could be free, or else I would have been there!”

The brunette growled, balling his fist and slamming it down on the table in frustration.  “And what do you do?!  Go and turn his world upside down _again_ and undo everything we did to make sure he was safe!”  He glared at Dom knowing he could never forgive that.  “You just don’t know when to quit, do you?”

“Carter…” Brian spoke calmly.  “That’s not entirely fair.  It was my choice to bust Dom out and you know it.  He got caught ‘cause he wouldn’t leave me when I was injured.”

Frowning, the brunette didn’t want to admit that he was glad Dom hadn’t left Brian.  It still didn’t change the fact Carter had spent all that time in prison, away from the man he loved, for his sacrifice to be in vain.  He’d thought he was helping Brian clear his name, get his life back.  And he had, only for Dom to _once_ _again_ show up in his life and take it all away.

“If you like it here then we’ll stay,” Carter said, turning the conversation back.  “I have a hotel we can stay at until we find another house you like.”

Dom growled, standing up.  “You’re not taking Brian anywhere.”

Carter raised a brow at him.  “Well, you don’t really have much say in that, do you?”  He looked at Brian, ignoring the bristling man across from him.  “I’ll help you pack if you want.”

Brian shook his head.  “Carter, when I said I liked it here, I meant _here…_  In this home...  With Dom.”

Dom smirked at that, a triumphant look on his face.  “Which means _scram_ asshole.”

Carter glared at him, but before he opened his mouth, Brian was once again interceding.  “I didn’t say that either Dom.”  Dom deflated a bit, and both men looked at the blonde for an explanation.  “I love you both.”  He shook his head and sighed.  “Maybe it makes me a selfish bastard, but honestly, I don’t want to live without either of you.  I couldn’t imagine going on in life without one of you _not_ by my side.”

Neither man knew what to say.  What _could_ they say?  Eventually, Carter spoke softly, “I don’t want to be without you Corazon.  Not again.  But…”  He looked over at Dom, then back to his blonde lover.  “I’m not sure what you expect of us.”

Dom nodded, surprised he was actually agreeing with the other man.  “I love you Bri, you know that.  I just wanted us to have our fresh start… together.”

Brian gave a little sigh, frowning as his gaze fell on the table.  “It’s just…  I can’t…”  He swallowed the lump in his throat, looking between them with big, sad eyes.  “Please don’t make me choose.”

Carter and Dom both felt their hearts crumble at his words.  They reached for him at the same time, but stopped when they spotted the other doing the same.  Their eyes met and while they could both clearly make out the loathing they had for each other, there was also concern for Brian in there as well.

That time it was Dom who broke first, looking at his lover.  “Alright, Bri,” he resigned.  “Love you too much to hurt you.  Only’ve ever wanted you happy.”

Brian looked back at him with a hopeful expression, and then his eyes turned to Carter.  The brunette had no choice it seemed, so he nodded.  “You can’t get rid of me that easy angel.  If this is what you want…”  He glanced at Dom briefly, trying not to snort in distaste.  “Then, I guess we can figure out how to make this work.”

Neither of them were expecting to be pounced by Brian, but soon they found themselves each with an arm wrapped around their shoulders being pulled into a shared embrace.  “You guys really mean that?” he double checked, looking between them quickly.  When they each nodded, his smile was so bright that it made everything completely worth it.

They had _no idea_ how this was supposed to work, how two of them could possibly share Brian’s affections and time.  The idea of being without him though was far more difficult, and so they’d find a way.  Brian knew it was a lot to ask of anyone- especially men like Dom and Carter- and if he was being a bit selfish, then so be it.  Part of him hoped that they would not only come to a truce, but that they would see in each other the things Brian already saw.


	3. Chapter 3

It began innocently enough.  Brian had always slept between them, neither willing to “take turns” when it came to sleeping arrangements- they already had to do that with sex after all.  When the blonde would get out of bed just before dawn to go surf, it left the pair alone, sleeping soundly.

They had been careful to keep to their own sides of the King bed, wanting no part of the other.  It was bad enough in their minds when their limbs would brush against the other, holding onto their precious angel.  They didn’t need more physical contact than was necessary.

One morning, however, Brian was surprised to return and find Dom had reached out in his sleep, hand laying overtop of Carter’s, and the brunette had not only allowed the touch, but twisted his hand to hold back.  Not that Brian ever mentioned his little find to either of them.  All the same, he decided to pay a bit closer attention to them.

* * *

He really didn’t get it.  As he observed Dom and Carter interacting, it seemed not a thing had changed between them.  They bickered, and they tried to stay out of the other’s way.  They kept up their forced politeness as necessary, and left the house when it was the other’s turn to spend some alone time with Brian.

Yet, when he would return from surfing one or the other would have initiated contact of some sort- a hand on an arm, a foot tucked under a leg.  Then there was the fact they were moving closer together- the width of the bed slowly but surely turning into an arm’s length away.

The morning Brian walked in to find them snuggled up together- Dom’s arm securely around the brunette’s waist, while Carter tucked his nose under the other’s chin- he wasn’t sure whether to cheer or be deathly afraid.  He decided the best course of action was to just walk away and wait for whatever the fallout was.

Putting on the coffee pot, he started to cook breakfast, knowing it would rouse his two lovers from their sleep.

* * *

Dom stirred, smelling something good coming through the crack in the bedroom door.  Breakfast.  He made an “mmm” sound, stretching out a bit.  His body brushed up against another one, and he held onto it tighter.  He smiled softly, nuzzling into the soft curls there.

Carter grinned, hand coming up to grab hold of a hip.  As he pressed closer into the inviting heat, however, he furrowed his brows.  His brain was starting to wake up and told him that something wasn’t quite right.  As he opened his eyes, he stiffened.  That was _not_ Brian curled up with him.

It took a moment and as Dom and Carter’s eyes met, they both widened in shock.  Both men ended up jumping away with a shout, Dom falling out of bed in a tangle of sheets and Carter scrambling to put his back against the headboard.

When Brian wandered in, having heard their ruckus, Dom stopped his thrashing with the blankets and looked at him upside down.  “What in the world are you doing?” Brian inquired.  The only answer Dom could give was to point at Carter.  Brian raised a brow at him.

Carter pointed back at Dom, opening his mouth, but found he didn’t know how to reply.  “He… And…”  He growled in frustration, getting up and chucking a pillow at Dom.  “I’m getting a shower!”

Dom apparently was not willing to divulge anything either, finally removing himself from the blankets and storming outside onto the patio for some fresh air and time to think.

Brian only smiled knowingly.  “Breakfast in ten!” he yelled so both of them could hear, wandering back into the kitchen.   _Interesting…  Very interesting..._

* * *

Over breakfast, Brian tried his hardest not to smirk at the way the pair were attempting to ignore the other's existence.  He did his best to feign ignorance, which normally would not have worked except that they were too busy with their little game to notice.  "Somethin' wrong with your omelet?" he asked Dom, watching the man pick at his food.

"Huh?" Dom looked up at him.  "Oh, no, it’s fine."  He made an excuse of not being very hungry before starting to eat some.

Carter was chewing on a piece of bacon, gazing over at his lover.  Brian smiled at him softly, glad to see he could at least pull a slight grin from the brunette before he went back to his own turbulent thoughts.  When Carter reached to grab more bacon, hand brushing against Dom's as he did the same, they both startled and pulled away, sending each other twin glares.

Pretending not to notice, Brian took a bite of a sausage link.  "So, tonight I was thinkin' we should check this new place out in town.  It's a club."

"Another one?" Dom inquired dryly.  He preferred the bars where the locals hung out, not the clubs that popped up for the tourist industry.

"Sounds like fun," Carter replied.  Of course, having had all the clubs in Miami- which were still in business and sending profit their way- he didn't mind the club scene.  Then again, any excuse to get close to Brian was fine by him.

Brian smiled brightly at him and when he looked over at Dom, the man couldn’t help but give a slight grin in return.  “M’k Bri,” he gave.  “We’ll go after dinner.”  Brian nodded, smile turning coy behind his coffee cup.  He had an idea...

* * *

The trio entered the new club, the blasting music hitting them.  It was a trendy establishment, although typical for the tourist places that could be found in the area.  Carter looked it over with a critical eye.  “I like Pearl better,” he stated in his usual blasé manner.

Brian smirked, taking his hand.  “Course you do, Carter.”  It was his baby after all.  “Ah, over there!”  He spotted a free sitting area, dragging the brunette along behind him to hurry up and snag it.  

Dom only rolled his eyes, bringing up the rear.  He never understood how the pair got so into the club scene.  He looked around in distaste.  Though when he sat in the plush chair next to the couch where Brian sat with Carter, he at least had to silently compliment the owners on their good choice in comfort.

Brian flagged a waitress, who gave him a flirty grin.  “What can I get you sweetie?”  Ignoring how Dom and Carter both bristled possessively, the blonde asked for three shots of tequila… each.

“‘Nough booze there, Bri?” Dom asked as she walked off.

Brian shrugged, grinning over at him.  “We came here to have a good time, didn’t we?”  Granted, he wasn’t telling them how he was planning to make that “good time” even better.  It would take a bit of trickery on his part, but honestly, it was child’s play compared to what he had pulled in the past.

When the shots were set in front of them, Brian held his up in a toast.  “To love,” he mentioned, looking at each of them.

“Love,” Carter purred in agreement, nuzzling into his neck.

Dom cut the other man a look, but then met bright blue eyes.  “Love,” he answered, a smile playing on his lips.

Downing the shots, they all slammed the glasses down on the coffee table in front of them.  “Woo!” Brian exclaimed, curling his nose.  “Ok, maybe not a tequila kindda night I guess.”  He pushed his other two in either direction to his lovers.  “Have at it.”

Dom didn’t even bat an eye, and even though Carter hesitated, he eventually shrugged it off.  Brian only grinned.

* * *

Both his lovers were feeling the effects of the shots he kept ordering them.  Brian smiled slyly, deciding to grab hold of them and take them out to the dance floor.  Neither of them were much for dancing, but when it came to Brian they were more than willing.  This time was no exception.

Dom wrapped himself behind Brian, hands on his hips, pulling them flush together.  Carter then sandwiched the blonde between them, mouth falling onto Brian’s as they all swayed to the pulsing beat.  Arms threaded around Brian’s torso and whereas Dom would have previously shed away from the brunette’s touch, he only pressed closer.

As Dom’s mouth latched onto the blonde’s neck, Brian felt Carter’s hands trailing down his sides, falling over Dom’s hands.  Even more surprising was when Dom threaded their fingers together.  Brian moaned softly into the kiss, rolling his hips so he pressed back into Dom’s groin before rubbing his and Carter’s together as well.  His lovers responded by pressing closer to him, if it were even possible.

They continued to grind together, bodies moving in sync, limbs tangling together, lips and teeth on skin.  

They were hot and bothered, and none of them complained about the sensations.  Carter moaned into Brian’s mouth and the blonde could feel the answering shudder from Dom against him.  Smiling into the kiss, Brian knew things were going exactly where he wanted them to.

He pulled the pair back towards the seating area.  Their former spots had been taken, but another couch was just being vacated and they went willingly down next to him as he settled into the cushions.  Brian snagged a passing waitress, ordering another round, though his lovers weren’t paying much attention.  They were both pawing at the blonde, and tentatively, each other.

Brian’s lips crashed into Dom’s and he felt wet kisses on his neck.  A tongue snaked into the blonde’s mouth and a hand- Carter’s- hiked up his shirt a bit to feel warm skin.  Brian responded by turning his head, capturing the brunette’s lips.  Dom nipped at the back of his neck before nuzzling into it, reaching out to grab hold of Carter’s forearm.

The arrival of their drinks broke things up and Brian gasped for air as he squirmed out of their grasp.  “I need to hit the bathroom,” he mentioned, snatching up his beer and proceeding to weave his way towards the restrooms.

Carter’s eyes trailed after his lover, only to have his attention turn back to Dom as said male’s hand slipped onto his waist.  A smile crossed Dom’s face he recognized as a warm, playful grin he would give to Brian.  Seeing it directed at _him_ was certainly a first.

“Come ‘er Carter,” he purred, grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him in.  How had he never noticed how beautiful the brunette was before?  Brian was sex on legs, but Carter wasn’t exactly hurting in that department either.  Dom was aching with desire, and Carter was right… _there_ …

Their lips met and Carter gasped into it.  It turned into a moan as a tongue slipped into his mouth and Dom’s hand snaked around the scruff of his neck.  Damn the man could kiss.  Not about to stay passive, Carter pulled him closer nipping at the other’s lip.

Dom’s breathing increased as the brunette moved to his neck, biting and sucking marks onto it.  He let out a moan, fingers digging into his hip.  “Let’s go back to dancing,” he graveled out.

Carter leaned back, meeting his gaze.  “Without Bri?”

He smirked.  “Yup.”  He snatched up the two tequila shots, throwing back his and then placing the other to Carter’s lips.  The brunette opened his mouth, letting Dom tip the glass up.  He swallowed the liquid down just as Dom’s lips crashed into his again, his tongue flicking across swollen lips to taste both Carter and the tequila.

Tugging at his arm, Carter stood, his grin predatory and sly.  Dom allowed him to take the lead back to the dance floor, though they didn’t get far before the larger man wrapped himself around him, just as he’d done to Brian.  The grasp on his hips was bruising, and Carter gasped, throwing his head back onto the other’s shoulder.  Taking advantage of his exposed neck, Dom latched on, returning the favor of the marks he now wore himself.

Moaning, Carter pushed back against Dom.  After a minute though, he couldn’t take it anymore, ripping away from Dom only to spin around to throw his arms over his shoulders.  It was painfully obvious that they were both turned on, given the twin bulges rubbing together.  Suddenly they both wanted out of their constricting clothes… like yesterday.

At the nearby bar, Brian was grinning from ear to ear.  He had been watching the entire time and was happy to see things were turning out just as planned.  Neither of his lovers could deny it now.  No matter how much they may have been trying to keep the other at arm’s length, they had grown attracted to the other.

Deciding that he’d safely proven his point, Brian left the beer on the bar, heading over to them.  He nestled up against them, drawing their attention.  “Why don’t we take this back home?” he purred.  They both grinned back.

* * *

The next morning as sunlight trickled in through the windows, Brian stirred.  He was in the middle of his two lovers, as was usual, only this time said lovers were also holding onto each other as well.  He sat up, looking between them with a smile.

His movement seemed to cause them to stir and dark eyes fluttered open to meet his, shortly followed by blue-grey.  The trio spent a few moments simply watching each other fondly.  “Good morning,” he finally mentioned.

Carter smiled brightly up at him, propping himself up to kiss Brian softly.  “Morning.”

Dom scooted up to give the blonde a kiss also.  Then he did something which would have been unheard of just the previous day.  He reached over and took hold of Carter’s chin.  The brunette went willingly, meeting Dom’s kiss.  “Morning,” Dom murmured with a smirk.  The brunette's only answer was to press their lips together in another tender kiss.

Brian grabbed hold of them both, pulling them in to cuddle.  It felt so good, simply laying there together, just knowing everything was alright between them now.  It was like being surrounded by love.

 _The previous night when they got home was wild and full of desire and_ need _.  When it had been all over, as they were crashing from release and the buzz of alcohol, they all looked at each other with no one knowing what to say.  Finally, it took Brian asking, “So, we ok now?” for the silence to break._

_“Yeah, Corazon,” Carter replied.  “I think we’ve worked things out.”  He looked straight at Dom for confirmation._

_The largest of the three sighed, almost pained to admit, “We’re good, Carter.”_

Now there they were, all completely content and Brian couldn’t have been happier.  “How about we make breakfast?” the blonde suggested.

“Mmm, sounds good baby,” Dom replied, nuzzling into his neck.

That was how all three ended up out in the kitchen, only in their pajama pants.  They worked around each other- Brian mixing omelet ingredients, while Dom worked on a large mess of bacon and sausage, and Carter handled preparing breakfast potatoes and pancakes on the griddle.  As the smell filled up the kitchen, so did their laughter.

As he passed by to grab plates, Dom placed a kiss to Brian’s cheek, and on the way back leaned over Carter’s shoulder to do the same.  The brunette was still unused to the attention from the other, but he didn’t shed away from it- after all, it was a bit late for that.  In fact, he ended up returning the favor as he dropped his part of the meal onto the table as Dom was arranging things, nipping at the sharp angle of his jaw before gently pressing a kiss to the same spot.  He missed Dom’s cheeky grin by turning back to help Brian.  The blonde passed over the rest of the food, ducking into the fridge to pull out milk and OJ while Dom grabbed glasses and refilled all their coffee mugs.

They settled in at their usual spots, finding the air between them to be cleared now that Dom and Carter were no longer fighting each other.  Having the pair trained well, Dom’s lips twitched into a smile as they looked at him expectantly to say grace.  Neither of them were quite so religious, but Brian had always humored Dom, and therefore Carter had put up with it as well.  Now when Brian joined hands with them both, Carter and Dom each reached across the table for the other as well.

Grace said, the trio dug in.  Rather than forced conversation, and Brian as an intermediary, they settled into an easy banter.  It was far more casual between them, and it was like a weight lifted right off of Brian’s shoulders.  He’d hoped the pair would come to see in each other what he already saw in each of them.  It turned out they had, and they just needed the right push in order to admit it to themselves and each other.

Dishes left in the sink, Brian prodded both his lovers into changing into their board shorts so they could go outside- well, Carter had to borrow a pair of Brian’s.  They wandered down towards the shore, Brian having tried to make a dash for it, only to be thwarted when the other two snagged hold of him.  He wasn’t about to complain about walking with them hand in hand though.

Toes sank into damp sand, water lapping around their ankles.  The sun basked on their skin, the breeze off the ocean cooling it to a bearable degree.  They were complete, and for the first time since he’d arrived there, Brian could say that it truly felt that way.  Home…  They were home.

/End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://thedenofcaseywolfe.tumblr.com/).


End file.
